1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to linear air slot diffusers and more particularly to a self-supporting linear air bar which serves to diffuse air in a selected pattern from the ceiling plenum of a structure or from a vertical or angular wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of suspended ceilings which extend downwardly from a permanent ceiling of a building has become widespread, and aesthetic considerations require that lighting fixtures, air conditioning outlets, and other similar equipment and accessories be flush-mounted with the suspended ceiling. The space between the suspended and permanent ceiling is known a "plenum" and usually receives air conditioning ducts, cables, piping, and other similar equipment.
Many conventional air bars for distributing air in connection with suspended ceilings suffer from several common disadvantages. Some are suspended by wires which hang from building structures at predetermined locations. Often, the structure of the building requires that the original location of the suspension wires be abandoned for a more structurally convenient location. Often the new location of the suspension wires differs from the hanger connection of the air bar necessitating reassembly of the air bar to accommodate the new suspension wire location. This procedure complicates the installation of the air bar making assembly difficult and resulting in high labor cost and loss of time.
Another disadvantage associated with conventional air bars involves the use of curved or arcuate air deflectors. Because of the curved or arcuate configuration, the aluminum extrusion has some portions thicker than others which causes the aluminum to cool differently causing some distortion. Also, it is difficult to maintain flatness at the flanges.
Still another disadvantage associated with conventional air bars involves the use of several generally flat pattern controllers nested between an upper and a lower spacer. The position of the nested pattern controller causes it to bind between the spacers making any post installation adjustments of the controller difficult, if not impossible.
A still further disadvantage associated with the nested pattern controller is its tendency to rattle when air enters the distribution system. In an effort to resolve this problem, some air bar manufacturers designed the pattern controller so that its profile would be bowed rather than planar to help secure the pattern controller between the upper and lower spacers. However, the bow in the pattern controller often interfered with post-installation movement of the pattern controller. The bow in the pattern controller also caused it to bind on one side of the air distribution system and not on the other, resulting in even more rattling. If the installer exerted downward hand pressure on the pattern controllers during installation, which, while inadvertent, is commonplace, the downward pressure would remove the bow causing lack of adjustment and rattling of the pattern controllers.
A still further disadvantage with conventional air bars is that they are not capable of being architecturally integrated with other systems in the ceiling.
A still further disadvantage with conventional air bars is that they do not function structurally to support ceiling systems.